A Primeira Pecadora Negra
by Lady Slytherin of Camelot
Summary: Já ouviu falar de Isla Black? Olhe no topo da árvore genealógica. Lá está ela! Queimada por amar um nascido trouxa. Aqui eu conto como isso aconteceu e quais foram as ações da primeira pecadora negra. Fanfic para o IV Challenge do Fórum 6V!


**Minha segunda fanfic para o IV Challenge da Família Black. ****Again, if you don't speak Portguese, send me a PM and I'll translate this for you! **

**Voltando para o português, cada detalhe foi feito com muito cuidado, incluindo descrições de vestidos, flores e nomes usados. No meu perfil há um link para o site Nyah! Fanfiction, onde eu coloquei a mesma história, porém com o link para um trailer e capa. **

**Boa leitura. **

Isla prendeu a respiração quando a mãe começou a amarrar todas as cordas que prendiam o vestido ao corpo.

Ela não queria se casar, não ainda. E muito menos com ele.

Quando completou dez anos, a mãe, Ascella, levou-a para conhecer o futuro marido. Celaeno era dois anos mais velho que ela, vindo de uma família antiga e disposto a casar com a menina, visando o futuro das duas casas nobres.

O casal até que se dava bem, correndo pelo quintal tentando pegar o gato da mãe de Celaeno, rindo de mãos dadas.

Eles estavam conformados com a situação, sabiam que protestos não adiantavam, mas quando Isla foi para Hogwarts, onde via o futuro marido todos os dias, a presença dele começou a se tornar irritante.

O garoto era um bom rapaz, bonito e inteligente, mas eles não tinham nenhum interesse romântico. Celaeno nunca namorou; tinha esperado pacientemente o aniversário de dezessete anos da Black.

Um ano atrás, os Black tinham saído do sul da Inglaterra, a área mais valorizada na época, para o norte, mais próximo da área bruxa para que os encontros fossem mais fáceis. Isla se lembrava de chegar de barco, evitando o congestionamento de flu, a novidade que explodira algumas semanas atrás. Dez criados tinham descarregado as malas até a mansão, e a caçula se divertia na praia dentro da propriedade do noivo.

Tudo ia bem.

Então Isla conheceu Bob Hitchens. Gryffindor, da idade dela, se conheceram em uma aula de poções no fim do quinto ano. Não foi amor à primeira vista, como costumava acontecer naquela época. Na verdade, só conversavam o necessário.

Cartas começaram a chegar diariamente para Isla, com cantadas trouxas que não faziam sentido para a Black, mas a faziam rir. Era o suficiente.

No começo das aulas do ano seguinte, ela já estava apaixonada.

Criado em um orfanato trouxa, Bob não conhecia os costumes das famílias ricas. Para ele, o importante era conhecer a mulher dos seus sonhos, uma pessoa boa que pudesse lhe dar filhos saudáveis e fazê-lo feliz.

Mas eles não poderiam ficar juntos, nunca. Isla não poderia casar com um nascido trouxa. Ela deveria honrar a família e casar com alguém digno.

- Esse vestido fica lindo em você! – guinchou Ascella, usando a varinha para apertar o vestido no corpo da filha até que a respiração se tornasse difícil. – Celaeno vai adorar vê-la nele!

Isla se viu no espelho embaçado, com o vestido bege cobrindo-lhe o corpo enquanto Ascella lhe mostrava um livro cheio de penteados da época.

Discretamente, a morena começou a desfazer os laços que a prendiam naquele fardo terrível, olhando seu reflexo triste e conformado.

- Mamãe, posso visitar Sirius hoje? – ela se bateu mentalmente, esquecendo-se dos cumprimentos antes de um pedido. Ela estava passando muito tempo com Bob.

Bob, Bob, Bob. Como alguém com um nome tão tolo podia ser tão influente em sua vida e invadir todos os pensamentos de Isla?

Ascella deixou que uma lágrima solitária caísse quando se lembrou do filho morto. O primeiro herdeiro Black morrera cedo, cedo demais...

- Sim, minha filha, você pode. – cedeu a mãe sentando-se elegantemente no sofá. – Mas volte logo e se vista adequadamente.

Vestir-se adequadamente significava cobrir cada centímetro da pele, para evitar o bronzeado. Pessoas bronzeadas eram pessoas que trabalhavam, e damas não trabalham.

Isla correu para seu quarto, abrindo o baú de vestidos casuais e selecionando um negro de mangas longas, junto com luvas finas e um chapéu com véu. Uma criada correu para preparar seu cabelo, tomando cuidado com cada detalhe de deixando-a impecável em alguns minutos.

Um guarda acompanhou-a até o cemitério, mantendo-se cerca de três metros atrás dela com o rosto ameaçador.

- O senhor pode me deixar aqui. – comentou secamente Isla, dispensando o guarda com um aceno de mão digno de uma pessoa nobre. – Os falecidos não podem me atacar.

Havia um leve tom de urgência em sua voz, como se algo fosse acontecer, mas o guarda teve que sair, afastando-se antes de aparatar.

A atenção da caçula Black desviou a atenção para uma área afastada, rodeada por árvores espinhentas e lírios brancos que contrastavam com tudo lá.

_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, estou indo, irmão!_

Esquecendo-se de tudo que aprendera na infância, correu para a área reservada aos Black, levantando o vestido e desviando-se das árvores que tentavam dar um ar pacífico ao local. A Black achava que apenas davam uma aparência sombria.

Seus sapatos afundavam na lama enquanto o vestido pesado insistia em fazer o tempo passar mais devagar.

Isla viu o fantasma assim que se aproximou do túmulo de mármore branco, descansando pacificamente em um banco próximo.

- Sirius, meu irmão. – cumprimentou com um sorriso sincero, ainda que um pouco sofrido. – Ainda aqui?

O primeiro Black flutuou até a irmã e depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, acidentalmente deslizando os lábios _para dentro_ da testa dela, que graças a Merlin já estava acostumada ao modo do irmão de cumprimentar.

- Apenas quando um herdeiro vier. – respondeu, sua tristeza fazendo as folhas voarem. – E isso ainda vai demorar.

Eles sentaram-se juntos, Sirius depositando a cabeça fantasma cuidadosamente no colo da irmã. Ele teria eternamente um corpo de criança, mesmo tendo completado seu vigésimo quinto aniversário recentemente.

O fantasma sabia que ficaria ali, vagando pelo cemitério (não sabia por que não podia sair), até Phineas criar coragem para ter um herdeiro. Elladora não tinha sido abençoada com a beleza, e somada com o status recente da família, ninguém queria desposá-la. Nada agradaria Sirius mais do que um herdeiro.

O primeiro bebê tinha chegado no ano passado, um lindo menino chamado Eric, que infelizmente veio a morrer duas semanas depois. Não houve tempo suficiente para o menino Black fazer a passagem.

- O que devo fazer, meu irmão? – desabafou Isla ao lembrar-se do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

Sirius tremulou, desviando o olhar e respirando desnecessariamente. – Não devo me envolver em questões do coração. – Ele sabia que deveria ficar fora de tudo isso. Como um fantasma, Sirius deveria se envolver apenas em questões que pudessem lhe ajudar a encontrar a paz fora desse mundo.

Conversaram mais um tempo sobre assuntos tolos apenas para estender o tempo do encontro, até que Isla admitiu em um sussurro: _Não posso me casar com Lenny, eu amo Bob demais. _

O choque do irmão ao vê-la dizendo isso tão descaradamente fez com que as folhas de uma árvore próxima, quase morta, caíssem.

A frase foi como um ponto final para Sirius.

Ele indicou a saída do cemitério para a irmã. – Começará a chover em breve, querida irmã. Mamãe ficará alucinada se você voltar molhada para casa.

Isla tomou a desculpa e voltou para casa com a cabeça erguida, mesmo que as lágrimas lhe queimassem os olhos e ela quisesse sair correndo para algum lugar deserto onde Bob estaria a esperando com os braços abertos.

Era uma pena que Bob morasse tão longe e que ela ainda não tivesse completado dezessete anos.

A caçula atraiu uma coruja com os dedos e rabiscou um bilhete com o bloco que sempre carregava com ela. _Estou pronta_.

O guarda chegou no instante seguinte, acompanhando-a até uma carruagem cujo pégaso levou-os diretamente para o Grimmald Place, 12.

A casa estava diferente; Isla não podia identificar o que exatamente, mas era possível sentir uma atmosfera tensa.

A jovem bateu na porta devagar, com a varinha na mão pronta para matar um inimigo, e quando não houve resposta, ela entrou, prestando atenção em cada passo.

Tudo foi explicado quando Isla viu o visitante inesperado.

- Bob! – exclamou antes que pudesse se conter. Colocou a mão na boca, como se assim pudesse trazer as palavras de volta, mas todas as cabeças da casa se viraram para ela.

A mãe parecia furiosa, conhecendo a filha e consequentemente sabendo que Isla escondia algo. – Minha filha, você conhece esse trouxa?

Pela primeira vez na vida dela, Isla Black não tinha uma resposta boa.

_Sim, mamãe, eu conheço esse trouxa_; a expulsaria da casa e ela seria uma vergonha eterna para a família.

_Não, mamãe, eu nunca vi esse trouxa imundo;_ ela não conseguiria segurar o olhar de Bob.

Então, ela pensou em algo que talvez diminuísse a curiosidade da família. – Fizemos um trabalho juntos ano passado. Ele deve ter vindo pegar minhas anotações para estudar para os NIEMS.

Bob piscou duas vezes, atraindo sua atenção, e assentiu discretamente, mas manteve a cabeça baixa como era recomendado aos nascidos trouxas quando estavam próximos a puro-sangues, para demonstrar respeito.

Isla observou os cabelos castanhos de Bob caídos no rosto, o rosto que ela poderia traçar cada linha de olhos fechados, sentindo a maciez da pele em contato com seus dedos longos e delicados.

- Vou pegar as anotações. – disse, caminhando até o andar de cima sem pressa, pensando desesperadamente no que fazer.

Ao chegar ao quarto, o coração se contraiu no peito, querendo sair e destruir o ambiente. Aquela cama arrumada com lençóis em tom pastel, com as cortinas impedindo-a de ver a vista e o armário, no canto, cheio de roupas belas que eram sobrepostas umas sobre as outras que Isla usava apenas para deixar a mãe feliz.

Aquilo não era ela.

Com um movimento de varinha, os vestidos mais apertados pularam para fora do armário e se autodestruíram, magicamente atacando uns aos outros. O papel de parede liso foi trocado por um também elegante, porém mais alegre. As cortinas se abriram, deixando o sol entrar no quarto.

Com um sorriso, Isla abriu uma gaveta e fez com que seus desenhos voassem e ficassem presos na parede, onde ela poderia observá-los enquanto o sono não chegava.

O piano começou a tocar suas músicas favoritas, notas agudas e rápidas, não parando enquanto Isla ia até a escrivaninha pegar um pergaminho fino e começar a escrever uma carta.

_Bob, _

_Sinto muito pelo meu comportamento, porém é o adequado para esse tipo de situação. Por favor, não venha mais aqui nunca mais. O casamento com Celaeno está marcado, não posso estragar os planos. Não posso deixar minha família. _

_Se possível, mais tarde podemos conversar sobre isso, tal como podemos conversar sobre como nos encontrar depois do casamento; que tal se nos encontrássemos no..._

Alguém bateu na porta, e Isla se permitiu murmurar baixinho a palavra "droga" antes de ajeitar o cabelo e abrir.

O pai estava lá, com seus orgulhosos 1,78 metros de altura completamente eretos, enquanto os olhos estavam ocupados fuzilando a filha.

A caçula estremeceu, já que o pai nunca era gentil. De acordo com Ascella, o mais próximo de gentileza que Altair tinha chegado foi quando ele consolou a mulher depois da morte de Sirius, uma tragédia para a família toda.

- O que está fazendo aqui, senhor? – Isla odiava chamar o próprio pai de senhor, mas era uma exigência antiga. – Já estava descendo.

Altair examinou-a, como que se procurando provas que a filha era amiga de um trouxa. – Não creio que tenha sido completamente honesta, minha filha.

A moça de olhos verdes reprimiu um gemido, querendo perguntar se o pai tinha direito de crer algo sobre a vida dela. Às vezes, Isla pensava que o pai não sabia seu nome.

Ela não queria responder, mas conhecia o castigo por ignorar o chefe da casa, então olhou dentro dos olhos do pai e disse com a voz firme: - Bob está aqui para pegar minhas anotações.

Talvez não fosse mentira, então ela não se importou, apenas desceu com a carta inacabada no meio dos pergaminhos e entregou para o amigo, movendo os lábios em um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

_Vá embora, por favor. _

No momento em que a porta se fechou, Isla recebeu um tapa sonoro do pai.

- Como você ousa dar o nosso endereço para um trouxa? – acusou Altair, cuspe voando da sua boca e atingindo Isla. O líquido parecia queimar em contato com a pele.

Ela se abraçou sentada no sofá, tentando proteger o rosto enquanto dizia que sentia muito. O pedido soava falso até para ela.

Algo mais forte chocou-se contra seu corpo, e ela espiou o pai, no momento segurando uma espada cega.

- Elladora... Por favor. – implorou, olhando para a irmã mais velha que estava de visita.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Elladora negou um pedido da irmã, e apenas assistiu enquanto o pai gritava e batia em Isla.

Com as últimas forças, a caçula tentou lembrar-se das aulas do instrutor que estava ensinando-a a aparatar.

Os três D's... Mas Isla não conseguia pensar em um lugar para ir. O cemitério era uma opção, mas como se protegeria lá? Bob estava fora de questão; os pais não hesitariam ao matá-lo.

Finalmente, algo apareceu em sua mente: Um jardim de inverno com rosas vermelhas e lírios brancos, aconchegante e seguro por causa dos guardas que rondavam o local. No extremo direito havia uma sombra.

A magia terminou o trabalho.

Celaeno achou a noiva desmaiada no jardim quando o sol caiu. O coração disparou em preocupação, por um momento pensou que estivesse morta.

O vestido negro de linho que usava estava rasgado, e era possível ver marcas vermelhas nos braços e rosto. Em alguns lugares, a pele estava rasgada e o sangue saía lentamente, quase que tímido.

Suspirando, Celaeno levantou a noiva e carregou-a até o quarto de hóspedes.

Isla estava correndo. Ela não sabia qual era o seu destino, mas de uma coisa estava certa: Ali ela não podia ficar.

Quem era seu perseguidor? Atrás dela estava um homem, de acordo com a sombra sem curvas, que carregava uma arma.

O vestido longo diminuía sua velocidade, os sapatos entravam na lama e o tecido ficava preso nas inúmeras árvores do local.

Onde ela estava? Isla pensou em parar, mas o risco dera grande demais. O perseguidor estava mais perto, ela podia ouvir o farfalhar das roupas e a respiração pesada.

Uma mão enluvada tocou suas costas, e ela gritou. Nenhum som saiu da sua boca, então ela continuou correndo.

- Isla, querida! – berrou uma voz conhecida. – Espere!

Ela não deveria ter feito isso, mas parou. Virou-se para trás abruptamente, fazendo o chapéu voar, e viu quem ela tanto temia.

- Você é minha. – anunciou Celaeno, os olhos brilhando em vitória e fúria enquanto levantava um machado acima de sua cabeça.

Isla acordou com um sobressalto em um quarto que não conhecia.

_Aconteceu..._ Pensou, aterrorizada. _Aconteceu de verdade_.

Removendo os lençóis pesados, verificou o que vestia. Ela meio que esperava estar acorrentada à cama, usando algo inadequado para uma dama, mas ela estava livre e vestindo uma camisola de algodão com o símbolo da casa Rosier, duas facas cruzadas na frente de um dragão.

Seu chapéu, luvas e vestido estavam dobrados no criado mudo ao seu lado, onde estava uma taça de cristal com água.

Subitamente, Isla sentiu uma onda de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para despi-la e mantê-la como uma amante? De um modo completamente indigno, arrancou os vestidos disponíveis que flutuavam no ar, derrubando-os e sentando-se na cama satisfeita em saber que tinha feito algo errado. Era um sentimento novo e muito bem vindo.

O bom senso voltou, e ela decidiu ao levantar-se e ir até uma das portas: _Um sequestrador não me trataria tão bem assim. _

O banheiro não era magnífico, mas era impossível não olhar. Mármore brilhava em todas as direções, e a banheira poderia acomodar confortavelmente dois adultos.

Ela se olhou no pequeno espelho, mantendo a face neutra quando viu o cabelo solto e despenteado. Com os dedos, tratou de refazer o punhado de tranças que abraçavam o coque. Isla quis colocar o vestido bege, mas estava com sangue, então ignorou seu interior e pegou o verde que estava lá esperando para ser usado.

Era impossível ter mais vergonha enquanto saía. A veste possuía um decote e as mangas acabavam logo abaixo do cotovelo. Os cabelos estavam presos, mas muito expostos.

Quando uma criada trouxa a viu enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, Isla corou, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Tomou uma respiração profunda e esperou que o rubor diminuísse antes de retomar a caminhada.

Os quadros mágicos franziam a testa para ela, todos com roupas da corte e símbolos da casa Rosier.

Oh, Merlin, Rosier.

Foi só então que Isla de deu conta de onde estava. E pensando no diabo, Celaeno Rosier estava andando em sua direção, com a pequena Flora a seu lado, tagarelando animadamente sobre o que faria quando o ano letivo começasse.

Usando toda a coragem, decidiu abordar a irmã do noivo. – Olá, deusa da primavera!

Pequenos olhos castanhos a fitaram com interesse depois de alisar o vestido branco e ajeitar o coque. Com um leve toque nas costas por parte do irmão, Flora saiu correndo para deixar o casal sozinho.

- Ela se parece com você. – Isla comentou, tentando evitar a conversa. Não funcionou.

Com a varinha, Celaeno removeu a primeira camada de panos da noiva. Agora ela estava apenas com a armação e o leve vestido branco por baixo de tudo. Depois que eles foram devidamente retirados, deixando Isla apenas com suas roupas íntimas, eles entraram na sala mais próxima.

_Ele não vai realmente..._

- Preciso ver seus ferimentos, minha querida. – explicou Celaeno notando o terror no rosto da jovem. – Ontem eles estavam sujos. Madeline limpou-os, achei que seria mais adequado, e decidimos não de dar nenhuma poção até ver o quão sérios são os cortes.

Mais tranquila, Isla deixou-o examinar seu corpo, e depois ordenar para uma criada uma poção curadora tipo 2.

Já vestida novamente, a Black acompanhou Celaeno até a janela onde assistiram Flora brincar na praia com algas marinhas e conchas, assistida pelo pai. A menina de onze anos não parecia se preocupar com nada, exceto se as piruetas que dava eram bonitas.

O olhar de admiração que Celaeno mandou em direção à irmã apertou o coração de Isla. Ela não poderia decepcioná-lo desse jeito. – Preciso te contar uma coisa. – admitiu deixando os ombros caírem.

Eles sentaram-se juntos no sofá, observando fixamente a árvore genealógica dos Rosier.

Celaeno levantou uma sobrancelha, e era impossível colocar todos os sentimentos que corriam pelos olhos cinzentos. Medo, raiva, tristeza... Aceitação? – Vai me contar que gosta de Hitchens?

Reação: Descrença. A boca da morena se abriu repetidamente como um peixe fora d'água e levou alguns segundos até que conseguisse balbuciar "como?".

Sofrimento possuiu as feições do homem e ele parecia querer chorar. Não o fez. – Você deve se lembrar que Sirius estava prometido para Lana.

Lana era uma das irmãs mais velhas de Celaeno, ele tinha três, duas vivas: Lana, morta em 1854 (contraíra a doença de Sirius), Narcy, casada em 1867, e a pequena Flora, destinada a Ryan Potter.

A realidade bateu Isla como milhões de pedras gigantes. – Você me ouviu conversando com Sirius. – a raiva substituiu o choque, e ela gritou: - Como você pode bisbilhotar? Sirius é a única pessoa em que confio!

Educadamente dizendo, a palma de Isla fez contato com o rosto de Celaeno. Popularmente dizendo, ela bateu no noivo.

As mãos gastas do homem agarraram os dedos longos da Black, enquanto explicava como que para um bebê: - Eu não tinha consciência do que acontecia na época, mas me lembro dos cabelos loiros de Lana acariciando meu rosto. Visito-a toda semana.

Lana já era considerada uma Black quando morreu, portando foi enterrada junto com Sirius. Ela tinha feito a passagem sem problemas, talvez por ser tão ingênua. Sirius sempre tinha sido muito maduro para a idade, e Isla suspeitava que essa maturidade fosse a culpada pelo estado fantasmagórico do irmão.

Subitamente, Isla se lembrou de quando a árvore morta perdeu todas as folhas de repente. Um fantasma de cinco anos de idade não poderia provocar tudo aquilo, podia?

Mas talvez o constante movimento de uma cabeça chocando-se contra o tronco poderia. Um hábito horrível de Celaeno.

- Eu queria _tanto_ te amar! – chorou a morena, abraçando o Rosier. – Mas não consigo, Lenny, simplesmente não consigo!

Levou um tempo para Celaeno retribuir o abraço. – Como seu noivo, tenho permissão de te proibir de ver Hitchens. – murmurou contra seu ombro. – Mas não vou, porque te ver triste me fará triste.

Talvez esse lado sentimental mudasse alguma coisa, pensou esperançoso, mas não houve resposta por parte da Black.

Passos leves foram ouvidos no corredor. Uma das empregadas, decidiu Isla, dizendo as palavras que marcariam a vida de ambos para sempre: - Não posso me casar com você. Me ajuda a escapar?

Surpreendentemente, Celaeno assentiu.

Flora estava furiosa. Bem, tão furiosa quanto uma daminha de dez anos podia ser. Ela já considerava Isla parte da família, e justo agora, tão perto do casamento, ela fugiria!

- Bob... Estúpido... Nascido trouxa... – foi cuspindo enquanto descia as centenas de escadas que lhe levariam até a praia novamente. Era o único lugar onde se sentia a vontade.

- Flora! – chamou o pai, correndo com a maleta cheia de papeis na mão. – O que aconteceu?

Mais uma onda de fúria a prendeu, e ela conseguiu sussurrar o nome da "amiga".

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o pai, sacudindo-lhe os ombros. Um casamento não poderia ser arruinado. - Onde ela foi?

- Para o inferno! – declarou aos gritos, antes de sair correndo.

Escapar da mansão sem ninguém perceber que estava lá era uma tarefa difícil, porém não impossível. Por segurança, era impossível aparatar dentro da mansão. Os jardins eram sem alas, e os convidados ainda recebiam de brinde a magnífica vista.

Assim, foi traçado um pequeno plano de fuga, que envolvia um vestido esfarrapado (para o desgosto de Isla, o vestido que usara antes de chegar lá serviria perfeitamente) e o portão de serviço aberto. A nova modinha entre as famílias ricas era contratar trouxas e enfeitiçá-los para servi-los, sempre achando brechas na lei para evitar a ira do Ministério. O atual Ministro fazia vista grossa.

Pronto, o plano está dito. Isla se passaria por uma trouxa para escapar.

- Não vou conseguir! – exclamou no quarto, caminhando como um animal enjaulado. Altair Black tinha exibido a bela filha com muito orgulho durante todos aqueles anos, era óbvio que alguém a reconheceria!

Celaeno colocou as mãos fortes nos ombros da ex-noiva. – Vai sim. Agora, se vista. Se for necessário, irei para te ajudar.

Isla, corando de vergonha, virou de costas para remover o vestido azul que usava no momento para colocar uma camiseta branca com saia longa marrom: O uniforme das criadas Rosier. Pegou o vestido preto rasgado, porém agora limpo, e dobrou-o cuidadosamente, colocando-o no topo de uma pilha de roupas.

- É agora. – anunciou Celaeno. – Todas as criadas estão indo para o rio. Boa sorte.

Sem conseguir se controlar, a caçula Black abraçou o Rosier como se fossem velhos amigos. – Algum dia, Lenny, você vai encontrar uma mulher que te ama.

Permaneceram abraçados por alguns segundos, e seguindo os mais velhos instintos humanos, Cealeno depositou um leve beijo nos lábios da morena. – Espero que esteja certa. Te deixo ir porque te amo, querida.

Isla se desvencilhou dos braços fortes e checou o cabelo, agora em uma trança francesa. Colocou um chapéu de abas largas, usando o sol das dez da manhã como desculpa, e abriu as pesadas portas de mogno que davam para o corredor.

Dez segundos mais tarde, o sol atacou a pele de Isla. Estando confinada em quartos a uma semana, ela levou algum tempo para se acostumar, e mentalmente se agradeceu por ter colocado o chapéu.

Rapidamente, uniu-se às outras criadas que saíam pelo portão de ferro até um rio cristalino que desaguava nas águas frias do mar da Inglaterra.

Isla caminhou devagar até o rio, começando a lavar o próprio vestido. Ela não podia de deixar de se perguntar se estava lavando-o corretamente; sempre havia alguém para lavar suas roupas.

As outras oito mulheres que trabalhavam com força nos vestidos e vestes tinham olhos vidrados. Muita magia, elas provavelmente não se recuperariam o suficiente para voltar ao mundo trouxa.

No momento em que o homem que as vigiava se virou, Isla correu. Correu como tinha corrido em seu sonho, sem olhar para trás, até entrar na floresta, onde os guardas não prestavam atenção. Ela removeu a varinha da saia e esperou até que a floresta acabasse.

Sentindo-se livre pela primeira vez em anos, Isla aparatou para longe. Para um lugar onde ninguém a atormentaria com regras de vestimenta e atos. Sentindo o coração disparar no peito, Isla mentalizou a casa de Bob.

**Dois anos depois... **

Isla caminhou pelo cemitério com os cabelos soltos, voando com o vento. Ela usava roupas trouxas da época, um vestido amarelo que mostrava os ombros e braços. Aninhada em seu corpo estava uma criança recém-nascida embrulhada em cobertores cor-de-rosa.

A pequena Aurora, o primeiro raio de sol depois de anos de escuridão apenas com estrelas, tinha os brilhantes olhos castanhos do pai e o cabelo castanho arruivado da mãe.

Chegando ao seu destino, Isla olhou ao redor e chamou: - Sirius?

Não houve resposta.

Olhando ao redor, foi até um dos canteiros e pegou uma bromélia, depositando-a cuidadosamente no túmulo do irmão. Isla esperava que, de algum lugar, Sirius soubesse que estava sempre em seus pensamentos.

Abraçando o bebê com mais força, Isla deu meia volta e caminhou até a rua trouxa mais próxima. Agora ela entendia o dinheiro trouxa, então foi possível pagar o cocheiro corretamente pela corrida.

A mulher encarou o pequeno prédio onde morava com Bob. Seu coração se aqueceu, e Isla entrou em casa.

_**FIM. **_

**Eu acho que mereço alguns reviews, certo? Comente e faça uma autora feliz! **

**Beijos, Ana Black. **


End file.
